DESCRIPTION This is an application for continued support of an interdisciplinary training program in environmental pathology for predoctoral, postdoctoral, and medical students. The objective of the program is to prepare trainees for careers in environmental pathology with a focus on independent research activities. Didactic courses are provided in general pathology, environmental toxicology, cancer biology, immunopathology, experimental carcinogenesis, and molecular basis of disease. Formal courses are supplemented by various enrichment activities. Strong emphasis has been placed on developing communication and presentation skills, grantsmanship, teamwork, and implications of basic research on public policy decisions. The program faculty includes 14 researchers from various departments all of which have active research programs focusing on themes germane to the training program.